Semiconductor light emitting elements are widely used, as light emitting diodes (LED) and laser diodes (LD), for various light sources such as general lightings, traffic lights and large-sized displays, and required to exhibit high luminous efficiency. Therefore, a technology to improve luminous efficiency by providing an insulating layer which can control current flow within the semiconductor light emitting element and by injecting the current effectively to the semiconductor layer has been previously known.
For example, such semiconductor light emitting element comprises a multilayered semiconductor part having a first conductivity type semiconductor layer and a second conductivity type semiconductor layer, a first conductivity side electrode connected to the first conductivity type semiconductor layer and a second conductivity side electrode connected to the second conductivity type semiconductor layer, and an insulating layer is provided adjacent to the second conductivity side electrode on the second conductivity type semiconductor layer. And this semiconductor light emitting element is constructed by bonding a conductive substrate with the second conductivity side electrode and the insulating layer via a metal layer (see Patent Literature 1).    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2009-231356